


Together

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, Male Lactation, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Multi, Not Beta Read, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Pervertibles, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek/Stiles/John tied together through marriage and bonds. None are complaining about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kink is Daddy Kink.

John is happily married. Yes, his husband is younger than him, but he is confident that Derek loved him as well. Of course, they both loved someone else. The same someone else.

"So, fucking tight," Derek panted as he thrust in his step-son deeply.

"He loves having his daddies' cocks in his mouth and ass. Don't you, baby?" he asked as he trust in his son's mouth.

Stiles only moaned around the cock in his mouth and tighten at both ends. See, he really did like being fucked and John and Derek. Who were both, exclusive tops. They had almost divorced due to the lack of sex. They had not even consummated their marriage and were arguing over it when their 16-year-old son came in, stripped, and began massaging their cocks.

Naturally this lead to the couple taking turns with their son. They agreed that they had finally consummated through Stiles. Which, was a million times better than some random street whore. Derek had even formed a werewolf bond with Stiles while being married to John, and all three of them were fucking happy with it.

Derek thrust faster and John stilled, fascinated by his husband's knot. He would never want it in his own ass, but he adored watching him bury it in their needy son's ass. He pulled out of Stiles' mouth, to hear their boy scream as the werewolf's knot was buried and shot his load.

"Come on, Daddy. Let me take care of your problem," Stiles panted and held his mouth open.

John quickly returned to his previous activity, while kissing his husband. Honestly, John and Stiles were looking for ways for them to bond as well. Even though Derek had pointed out that they were forever bonded through blood. They were greedy and wanted more, just like Derek had wanted more.

After John had finally achieved his own orgasm, the three of them lay in a tangle of limbs, Derek still tied to Stiles and the older man reaching out to cuddle the other two. It would be Stiles to think of the next step.

"I think, next time, you should fuck my ass together. Before Derek knots me. I don't think I am up to being knotted and taking two dicks, yet. Will Daddy develop a knot, when you bite him?" he asked innocently.

Derek nuzzled his neck. "Together sounds heavenly; and no, he won't develop a knot. Only born werewolves have knots. His stamina will increase though. I'll probably wind up biting you too, just so you can keep up with us."

"That sounds promising," John muttered sleepily.

When they fell asleep, they each had plans for the future. The one common denominator was they all wanted them to remain together for as long as possible. Derek turning his mate and husband was just one step in the journey.

Next step, was John and him getting Stiles knocked up. Their little bitch would look so beautiful rounded with his Alphas' pups. Of course, his milk would have to hit first, they would make sure to suckle him dry daily. Well, at least until the first pups were born.

When they were ready to be weaned, they would continue to suckle him and keep him milk heavy.

Of course, the milk should hit within weeks of turning and the pregnancy would wait until their bitch was 20. They weren't monster, after all.

~Fin~


	2. Pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done earlier today, but visiting parents put a damper on porn.
> 
> Today's (14/10) kink is Pervertibles. (I had used wands, pestle, and nightsticks in different stories in the past. None in the TW Fandom.

Derek had bitten his husband and mate 3 months ago. John had struggled through his transformation, but came out a strong Beta. His health problems gone and his sex drive was high.

Stiles' initial change had come fast. His body knowing that he was to be the Omega to his Alpha mate. The self-lubrication had started just a few days after the bite. It had taken two months for his milk to come in. It would take a few years for his uterus to grown. Derek was more than okay with this outcome.

John and Derek would milk their Omega every morning and night. It had been decided that the three of them would be in a polygamy marriage, with the marriage between father and son in vows only. Mother moon and Derek were the only witnesses they needed.

With the marriage and Stiles' bodily changes, John's secret desires made themselves known; and their Omega would never say no, at least not right out the door. He would try it, at least once. If he said no, then the men respected that boundary. The one-time John had pushed a little too hard, Derek let him know why they would agree, by fucking him open with a small dildo. He listened after that.

When John confessed his desires, neither of his husbands were surprised. In fact, Stiles had laughed and stated that he had suspected as much. It was not Derek's cuppa, but he would stay and make sure he did not hurt their Omega.

"Get him good and wet," Derek ordered, pushing John's head between their Omega's legs that were being held wide open.

Stiles moaned in pleasure. His Daddy's tongue opening him felt wonderful. Almost as good as when Derek took his time opening him up, but he couldn’t deny that he was afraid, at least a little bit. He was safe, but there was a degree of danger, and they would be stupid not to acknowledge it.

"Relax," Derek uttered softly.

John shoved two fingers on his left hand in his ass as deep as they could go; reaching for his sidearm with his right hand. He unloaded the clip and turned on the safety with practiced ease. Derek took the gun and looked it over, this was the dangerous part of John's fantasies.

"Looks good. Keep the safety on," he ordered as he handed the gun back.

"Yes, Alpha," he said clearly as he removed his fingers and coated the barrel of the gun.

"Shhh," he whispered as he slowly pushed the short barrel of the gun into his son's ass as far as it could go. "Such a beautiful little slut. Look at your titties dipping milk all over our Alpha's hands and your tiny cockle drooling. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Not enough," he moaned pushing back on the gun thrusting in his ass.

"Of course, it's not enough. This isn't about you, not this time. Alpha wants you needy for tonight. That's why he's letting me play with my gun."

"I want to come," Stile whined. It was more of a warning than anything. That was when Derek placed a cock cage on him and signaled John to remove the gun.

The younger boy turned over and looked at the with wide eyes. He gasped when their alpha gripped his shoulders and his husband shoved something large in his ass.

"We don't have time to play with you anymore this morning. We have to work. We're off tomorrow."

"But," the Omega started.

"We'll finish this tonight. Be a good bitch and fix dinner while we're out," John ordered.

"You heard your husband. We'll take care of you tonight after dinner. Wear something sexy for us," Derek added before kissing the boy and leaving the room.

Honestly? This was the hardest thing any of them had ever had to do. Even with Derek and John making a pit stop and jerking each other off, they were still on edge all day at work.

They were really looking forward to tonight.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 maybe 2 more chapters to go for this story line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/10 - Marking  
> 16/10 - Double Penetration  
> 17/10 - Male Lactation

Stiles fumed as he watched the men in his life give him orders and leave him hanging. This was supposed to be their honeymoon, but they couldn't fucking claim it because the State of California (as well as the United States) saw a father and son marriage as taboo. Even more so since his Dad was married to the same man that Stiles had accepted as his mate.

He knew that they would only be gone for two to four hours, but the assholes had left him aching. He got up and dressed in his black lace jockstrap, black thigh high stockings, and a short black tulle robe. Only to put on Jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and one of his flannel shirts.

The assholes had to earn the sight of him in the outfit Derek had ordered. 

He grabbed his wallet, slipped out of the house, and made his way to the supermarket. The fuckers wanted dinner, that was fine by him. His husband and mate had a near fetish level love of meat. Stiles, didn't care one way of another, as long as the food tasted good.

He picked up some Cacique Soy Chorizo (it had _more_ flavor than the beef or pork), tomatoes, tomato sauce, mushrooms, onions, herbs, and 3 large spaghetti squash. He looked at his pull and slapped his head. The Chorizo would not go well in the Mushroom Bolognese. He had rice at home, so he picked up some jalapenos, cream cheese, and a few pounds of Colby Monterey Jack cheese. Yeah, now he had to items he needed to make a Vegetarian Jalapeno Poppers. 

He rushed home and fixed dinner. It smelled good, but honestly, he wanted one of the pair home to release him from his cock cage, because his bladder was going to burst. They had broken their agreement to ask before playing games like this and he was more than a little pissed off.

Once dinner was made, he covered it and kept it warm in the oven. He looked at the clock and growled. They had been gone 6 hours. Their short day turned into a full day and what they were greeted with was not a needy Omega, but a full-fledged pissed off mate.

"Did you have a good day?" he growled.

"Good enough, where's dinner?" John asked.

Derek pulled the beta behind him and held up his hands, "What's wrong, Stiles?"

"What's wrong? I was caged, without permission, and left that way for 8 hours. Get this fucking thing off me," he ordered.

The Alpha did not try to placate the boy with words, he simply want to the exposed cage, unlocked it, and then jumped back.

"Dinner is in the damned oven, probably burned," he called from the bathroom.

"You're just going to allow him to talk to us like that?" John growled as he stomped off to the kitchen.

"Tell me, when you were married to Claudia, did she ever get angry with you?" he asked as he looked at the food and frowned.

"Of course."

"What happened when she decided to put you in the dog house?" the alpha asked seriously.

John sighed and shook his head. "I had a hell of a lot of kissing up to do."

" _We_ broke the rules and agreement that we put in place. We left our omega in need for far too long; and now we need to treat him like royalty."

"Great, I get to bow down to my son, the queen," John muttered.

Derek slapped the man and glared at him. "You will treat your _husband_ with respect he deserves. We were ready to divorce. Stiles stepped up, stepped in, and brought us together. If you want a divorce, I'll give it to you, but he is my _mate_ and there is no divorce for him and I. So, be careful John. You do not want me to choose between the two of you. You will not like the outcome."

"I hate fighting, but I also hate what the two of you did to me. I'm not a toy that you can just set aside and ignore when you are finished playing with me. Both of you, if you do this to me again, I am out of here. Husband, Mate, or not. I love you both, but I have more respect for myself than this. Now, eat your dinner and get your ass in the bedroom," Stiles informed the men.

"There's no meat," John complained.

"Really? You know, I noticed a lack of meat this morning; and you both left before I even had time to complain about it. I bet you took care of your 'meat' after you left me. If you want meat for dinner, you have two options. Keep me happy and satisfied, or make your own meal. Oh, and do not even think about ordering out. I have your phones and I have removed the cordless phone. Now move it. I was promised a double dicking, and today, I have yet to have one in me," he hissed before walking to the bedroom.

The Alpha sighed and grabbed his plate and began eating. It wasn't bad.

"I want meat," came the familiar grumble.

"It's not bad. So, shut up an eat. Stiles is expecting us in the bedroom," Derek ordered before taking another bite.

"I thought I was finished with this healthy crap when I accepted the bite."

"Eat," he commanded again.

The rest of the meal was a silent affair. They would get through their punishment and then tend to Stiles' needs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles grumbled as he stripped off the outer layer of clothes. He was glad to be free of the cage (a device that he had thrown away as it was now on his 'fuck you' list of kinks,) but he wasn't satisfied. Not yet.

He knew his Daddy was upset about dinner, but this was his way of punishing the pair. They were lucky he had been bitten. Otherwise they would have to worry about him slipping them a special strand of wolfsbane. He had thought of doing it anyway, but he didn’t want to be affected by it.

With a sign, he sat on the bed and spread his legs wide. If he wasn't so fucking horney, this would only be a show and tell. Something for him to think about, at a later date.

He took a deep calming breath, sat on the bed, and spread his legs wide. Fuck, he needed to get laid and milked. 

Derek was the first to enter. His breath hitching at the sight. Stiles frowned and opened his robe. "For some reason, my top is ruined."

The Alpha moaned, ran to his Omega, latched his mouth on one of the swollen breasts, and began to drain the milk heavy breast.

"Is my husband going to sulk out there, or is he going to assist his Alpha?" he asked loudly as he drug the Alpha's hand to the plug still in his aching ass. He threw his head back, as his Alpha played with the large plug that had not been removed. Of course, this was just what John needed to sneak in and latch onto his other breast.

He hissed when he felt Derek's and Daddy's claws dig into his hips. They left the claws in long enough to ensure that their Omega was marked. It hurt, but it also made Stiles feel loved. He wasn't a masochist, but wearing the marks of his husband and mate, marked him as theirs and theirs alone. Naturally, his men bore his marks on their shoulders.

He was so distracted by the sweet pain of the marking, that he had failed to notice Derek removing his plug and Daddy pushing his cock in as deep as it would go. He could only moan as their Alpha pushed him into his Daddy's chest, lined up his own cock and pushed inside Stiles. All three moaning when they were both bottomed out.

Derek slowly thrust in and out of his Omega, where John fucked him fast and hard, chasing his own orgasm.

"Such a good little omega, taking your husband and mate at the same time. Does it feel good, sweetheart? Do you like feeling us both in your tight little ass, together? Making sure that your ass is wrecked for anyone, but us?" Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles could only moan, because yes, he loved feeling the both of them in his ass. The speed difference between the thrusts was driving him insane. He was close when his Daddy Husband emptied his load, immediately pulled out, and then re-latched on his nipples.

"Our little Omega tastes good, doesn't he? Just think, in a few years, he'll be round with child; and his milk will get thicker and richer. I love you, so much, Stiles. I can't imagine having a life without you," Derek said, as he finally fucked into him harder and jerking Stiles cocklet in time with his thrust.

"So, perfect for us. Listen to you moan like a needy bitch in heat. I'm fixing to knot you. Are you ready for my knot? Does our little Omega crave a knot fucking pups into you?"

Daddy pulled off his tit and looked in his eyes. "Come for us, sweetheart. Milk your Alpha's knot," he ordered before kissing him deeply.

Everything was too much and he screamed in his husband's mouth as his Alpha knotted him and he _finally_ had an orgasm.

They all lied together, breathing hard. "I love you two idiots," Stiles yawned.

"We love you, too. Derek, you better not get him pregnant until after he graduates. I may be his husband, but I'm still his dad."

"Speaking of. I found a house for us in Austria. It's miles away from everyone. I thought it would make a good summer home for us; and when Stiles graduates, we could simply move there."

"What about money?" John worried.

"I have enough," Derek said with a shrug.

"I don't know…"

"You can finally have a garden and you and Derek can hunt for us when I'm too fat to move. I'll have my computer and can start writing. I imagine our lives would make an interesting read. Austria, it sounds like a good place to raise pups," was Stiles excited response.

"Well John?"

The older man sighed heavily. "Yeah, it does sound nice. No garden though. Maybe I can build furniture or something."

"Looks like our future is looking better. I'll show you both images of our humble house when we are finished," the Alpha promised.

When everything was finished and they were all cleaned up, Derek showed them pictures of a huge three-story house, with 10 bedrooms. Their Alpha had truly planned for their future. Even going so far as to having a few bungalows built. In case the unconventional pack grew beyond their future children and gran-children.

It was indeed a bright future that had been painted; and they were all looking forward to it.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is actually finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this, we'll see.


End file.
